Modern technology provides for a variety of communication means and methods. For example, there are many types of communications including voice calls, video calls, text messages, photo messages, etc. Additionally, communication may be one-to-one or multi-party communications. Typically multi-party communications are accomplished by a plurality of devices communicating with a central infrastructure. For example, a central infrastructure may be a central computer server or a group of computer servers maintained in a server farm. A central infrastructure may be expensive to establish, maintain and operate.
Many advances have been made in mobile handheld technology. Specifically smart phones have increasingly more features. There is an increased demand to develop the functionality of the smart phones and their components. For example, some smart phones now have two cameras, one mounted on the front and one on the back. Additionally, smart phones may have more than one method of connecting to a network to transmit data. These features can be used to provide a more comprehensive communication experience.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.